One Roar Too Far
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: Fluttershy is having a terrible day, and it is only made worse when she finds out that Gilda is back in town and looking for trouble. Can she rely on her unlikeliest friend to help her out, or is her day about to get much, much worse? Please Read an Review.


**Here's another fic that popped into my head at, like, midnight. I've been itching to do some Fluttershy/Discord friendship. I love them both and adore their relationship. However, since the premier, S4 has had no more Discord. It makes me sad. Ah well. Please read and review! **

**~Raindrops to all, Cel**

* * *

Fluttershy decided then to treat herself to a clover shake in a small food court out in the marketplace. It was actually quite good and the marketplace was rather quiet. Fluttershy began to forget about her terrible morning as she quietly sipped her shake and watched the commuting ponies. Suddenly, there was a terribly familiar voice talking harshly to one of the fruit vendors, one that made Fluttershy cringe in fear.

"Are you serious, dude? This stuff is all bruised. Ugh, why'd I even come down here? Every last pony is a lame-o!" The owner of the voice declared, walking away from a shocked and confused vendor. It was none other than Gilda, the unmistakable brown and white griffon looking as bored as could be as she walked down the road. Fluttershy whimpered softly and turned her back to the road, trying her best to concentrate on her drink and appear as invisible as possible. It was of no use as a shadow loomed over her.

"Why, if it isn't Flutter_cry_? What's up, dweeb?" Gilda questioned with a purely mean laugh. Fluttershy's ears dropped at the name-calling and she looked down, keeping away all eye contact. She took another sip of her shake, struggling to ignore Gilda.

"Hey, that looks pretty tasty. I think I should try some." Gilda said, reaching forward and trying to take Fluttershy's shake. The yellow pegasus felt her cheeks boil with frustration. It had been a terrible day, and now she was being bullied by the griffon who vowed never to come back to Ponyville! Turning to Gilda, she mustered up her courage and looked the griffon straight in the eye.

"No! I've had a terrible day and I'm going to enjoy my treat! Um…i-if you don't mind. W-wait, I don't care if you don't mind or not! Wait, I mean –" Poor Fluttershy became flustered, unfolding and folding her wings in anxiety. Gilda rolled her eyes and leaned on the table, glaring down at Fluttershy threateningly.

"The only reason I came down here to Lame-ville is to get some fruit, and everything here sucks. So, I'm real tired from all that flying, so I think you should hand over that shake!" Gilda said with a low snarl. Fluttershy gulped, pinning her ears to her head. However, she took a deep breath and grabbed her drink, trying to walk away calmly from Gilda. The griffon scoffed and got to her feet, strutting after the poor pegasus.

"Are you kidding me?! Nopony says no to Gilda! Now, hand it over, Fluttercry!" Gilda snapped, stepping suddenly in front of Fluttershy. The pegasus gave a small whinny of alarm and tried to take a step back from the bully of a griffon. She ended up tripping over her own tail and falling in the dust. Her shake flew from her mouth and landed – right on Gilda's chest. The griffon gave a screech of surprise as her breast feathers were soaked with frozen clovers and ice cream. Her feathers ruffled involuntarily, making the mess even worse. Fluttershy looked up in shock, brushing the dust off a wing. She gasped sharply, looking up at the flustered griffon in concern.

"Oh, Gilda, I'm so sorry! I have a shower back at my cottage, you can clean up –" Fluttershy tried to apologize. However, Gilda would have none of it. She spread her wings and snarled, standing over Fluttershy menacingly.

"You klutzy little dweeb! How dare you get ice cream all over my feathers! Ugh! Oh, what are you gonna do now, cry?" She growled as Fluttershy's eyes filled with tears. "Go ahead! It's no wonder they call yah Flutter_cry_!"

"Gilda, I-I'm really sorry, I-I…I…" Fluttershy whimpered, looking down at the ground. Gilda, however, took a huge breath, opened her beak and emitted a dreadful, screeching roar. The sound was so loud it left all the ponies in the vicinity ears' ringing. Fluttershy covered her ears as the force of Gilda's roar made her mane and tail fly backwards. When Gilda ceased, she glowered down at the young pegasus. Fluttershy looked up at her, her eyes wide and filled with tears. That was just it, the pinnacle of a truly terrible day. Poor Fluttershy sat down in the middle of the road and covered her eyes with her hooves, sobbing so hard her body shook. Tears soaked her hooves and cheeks as she wept. Gilda scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Really? You're such a crybaby. I've met foals that have more guts than you. It's no wonder none of the ponies here like you! They can't stand to hear you whine!" Gilda snarled, each insult cutting Fluttershy even further. Suddenly, there was a distinct, high-pitched blaze of sound and a flash of white light. Gilda leapt backward with a "What the –?!"

"Well, well, well. What in Equestria do we have here?" A male voice asked in a drawling tone. Fluttershy hiccupped and tried to catch her breath as she immediately recognized the voice. Before she could look up, a long, scaled tail wrapped around her and pulled her close, hiding her behind the tail's owner's back. Fluttershy wept quietly and bent down, forgetting the shock of who she was hiding behind and she buried her face in the soft, white tuft that tipped the long tail.

"What the _heck_ are you? Some sort of mutated dragon? It's like you couldn't decide what animal you wanted to be." Gilda snarled, folding her wings and meeting the newcomer eye-to-eye. The creature holding Fluttershy behind him raised one bushy eyebrow, studying the rude griffon.

"I happen to be a draconequus, dear griffon." The creature said haughtily. "My name is Discord, and you must be young Gilda." Gilda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can yah move? That pegasus and I have some unfinished business." Gilda said, waving a talon dismissively to the strange, dragon-like creature. He put lifted his talons and twisted his beard between his fingers.

"Hmm. What kind of unfinished business, may I ask?" He questioned. Behind him, Fluttershy closed her eyes as tightly as she could, hoping beyond hope Gilda wouldn't make her defender move.

"That crybaby has gotten ice cream all over my breast feathers, and I just preened last night. Do you know how long it takes to get every feather clean? I gotta teach that wimp a lesson in watching where she's going, so get your mismatched butt out of my way!" Gilda snarled, spreading her wings intimidatingly. The draconequus nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes. I can sympathize with a struggle to keep clean. However…" His tone suddenly changed as he lowered his long head so he could look Gilda in the eye. "This pegasus just so happens to be my best friend. And you have so mistakenly crossed the path of the Master of Chaos. Nonetheless, I have made a vow never to use my power for evil. And didn't your mother ever teach you common manners? You know, the one where you must treat others the way you want to be treated or some nonsense like that?" He waved a claw absentmindedly. Gilda sneered.

"Yeah, whatever dude. Just get out of my way." She demanded. Discord looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled serenely. Fluttershy opened her eyes just as Discord dropped his jaw and emitted a roar twice as terrible as Gilda's, right in her face. Fluttershy looked on in amazement as Gilda cowered on the ground, looking up in shock. She pinned each feather to her body in fear as the strange, mismatched dragon-thing released a roar louder than she could ever dream of producing. When the noise ceased, Discord cleared his throat and made a bow.

"I believe that was a particularly good one." He said, winking down at the griffon. She was still crouched on the ground, her entire body shuddering with fright.

"Now, listen carefully, Gilda the griffon. You shall not frighten my friends or make them cry ever again. If you do so, you will regret it. I may have to break certain promises for the occasion." Discord hinted. Gilda gulped and nodded.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say, dude. Treat others the way you want to be, all that, yeah." She stammered quickly with a nervous smile.

"Shoo." Discord said, sweeping his hand in her direction. Gilda nodded and spread her wings, taking off with a startled screech. She soon disappeared behind a cloud. Fluttershy watched as she vanished in the clouds, creeping out from behind Discord. The draconequus gave a satisfied nod and turned to look down at the pegasus. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks streaked with dried tears. A few strands of snow-white hair from Discord's tail tuft stuck to her cheekbones. He chuckled and brushed the hair from her cheek, then moved a strand of mane from her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Fluttershy asked with a sniff, wiping her eyes.

"Simple, my dear. You've always been there for me, it's basically a rule of thumb I do the same. Besides, bad days are never very fun." He answered while reattaching a clawed thumb that had mysteriously appeared on Fluttershy's head. She giggled.

"I never knew you could roar like that!" Fluttershy said, playfully baring her teeth and attempting to look fierce.

"Of course I can. Your griffon friend was partially right – I _am_ mostly dragon with a plethora of other ingredients." A bubbling cauldron suddenly appeared in front of him as he stirred it with a large wooden spoon. "But I only use it for special occasions, such as this one." Discord answered. Fluttershy gave him a watery smile and stood on tip-hooves, rubbing her forehead against the soft fur of his chest in gratitude. He smiled and patted the top of her head before standing up.

"Why don't we take ourselves to Sugarcube Corner? My treat, my dear." He said as a bright yellow bit suddenly appeared pinched between his fingers, then balanced on the tip of his tail. The pegasus mare giggled and nodded.

"I would really like that." She said, and as the two friends turned to head up the road to the sweet shop, Fluttershy decided that the day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
